Violet Fear
by Variannarae
Summary: Max has had a terrible past, and now fears every man she sees. Being 'kidnapped' by the host club and 'forced' to become a host doesn't help that fact at all. Will the host club be able to rid her of her fear, and maybe, just maybe, teach her how to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

-DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN OHSHC. But if I did, well... Ohohohoho... *walks away*

I slid on the blue jacket and buttoned it up. Due to my circumstances, I chose to wear the man's uniform instead. I hate men. All of them. They are disgusting, stupid creatures. So in order to avoid men, I decided to dress as one.

You are probably wondering why I hate men so much. First of all, I am more terrified of them then anything. When I was little, and even up to my last year in middle school, I was targeted by all the perverts and all the boys and even teachers at school would harass me. A few days ago, even my step-dad tried to corner me. After a lot of yelling and screaming, my mom took me away from him and secretly sent me to live with my wealthy grandparents in Japan. I know that he will send people after me, and that thought alone scared me. I looked out the window of my room and a silent tear rolled down my cheek as I realized I may never see my mother or brother in America ever again.

When I first arrived, my grandmother had come up with the suggestion to cut and dye my hair to disguise my self. I ran my come through my short violet hair. Violet, that was my mom's favorite color. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and ran down the stairs and out the door, skipping breakfast completely.

"We are here, Miss." I nodded gratefully and stepped out of the car. I looked up at my new school. "It's like a huge pink princess castle." I muttered to myself making my way towards the entrance. As I walked down the halls, I felt as if everyone in the school had their eyes on me. Probably because they did. I shuddered and continued to walk faster towards my classroom, class 1-A.

At the end of class, I quickly shoved all my stuff in my bag and got up to leave. Suddenly, two red haired twins were in front of me. "Hey, what's with that hair?" one of them asked. I looked at them in terror and tried to run around them. "Not so fast!~" They hummed. I was quickly thrown over a shoulder and taken down a series of halls. They took me into a room that had the sweet scent of roses. I was shaking with terror as they set me down and I realized I was surrounded by men. I ran over to an oddly depressing corner and sat there, hugging my knees, whimpering like a frightened kitten.

"What's wrong with him Hikaru!? Kaoru!? What did you do to him?!" An arrogant blonde asked the twins. The twins just shrugged. "We didn't do anything, we just brought him here like you asked us Tamaki." Tamaki walked over to me. "Isn't he just so adorable? With those big eyes and violet hair! Isn't he just so fascinating?" A cute brunette in a male uniform walked in. "Sorry I'm late, you guys." A GIRL! I ran over to her and cowered behind her, clutching the fabric of her uniform. She looked down at me with bright eyes then at me and smiled, then looked at Tamaki with eyes of fury. "TAMAKI-SEMPAI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Tamaki looked shocked. "I didn't do anything my precious Haruhi!" He retreated into the corner of woe. Haruhi sighed and turned to me. "I am sorry about him, he can be a little crazy at times, and really stupid, but don't worry. Why are you here anyways?" Tamaki quickly recovered and ran over Haruhi and I. "Kyoya and I decided that he would be a perfect new host! Right, Kyoya?" A guy with glasses and a black notebook nodded. Suddenly I was attacked by a hug from a tiny blonde. I shrieked and looked to Haruhi for help, but she was busy discussing something with Kyoya. I started to tear up but then a pair of strong arms picked me up and held me bridal-style. "No hug attacks, Mitsukini." Said a deep, calm voice. I looked up at my savior to see a tall handsome man. I stared at him in confusion. Why wasn't I afraid of him too? Noticing the look on my face, he blushed slightly and set me down. The twins looked just as puzzled as I was. "Why didn't he run away from you too, Mori?" He just shrugged, walking over to the little blonde who was now stuffing his face with cake. The twins were suddenly in my face, and I began to shiver in fear. "What's wrong with you?" "Isn't it obvious?" Kyoya called out. "He has a fear of men." Tamaki ran up and pushed the twins aside. "Oh how awful! You poor, poor thing! Daddy will take good care of you!" Haruhi pulled me from his grasp and held me protectively. "Sempai, Kyoya just said he is afraid of men. In case you haven't noticed, you, Sempai, are a man." Tamaki shrunk down in depression. "Then Haruhi, why isn't he afraid of you?" One of the twins asked. I looked at them, and spoke for the first time that day. "Because Haruhi is a girl."

They were all caught off guard at the sound of my voice, and Tamaki started muttering happily to himself about how 'cute' and 'innocent' my voice was. Then it dawned on him what I said. "How did you know Haruhi was a girl?!" "What do you mean? Isn't it kind of obvious?" I asked innocently. Tamaki's face turned bright red and the twins started laughing. Kyoya looked up from his notebook at me, and I squirmed uneasy in his stare. Now THAT man was scary. "In order to keep Haruhi's true gender a secret, we ask that you become a host in the host club." He made it sound like I had a choice, but I knew better than that. "Fine." Somehow I knew that my life was about to get a LOT more interesting.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my THIRD OHSHC fan fiction! Well, my third that I've written at least. *sweat-drop* I will try to release chapters as fast as possible, so bear with me. I hope to see you again in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**DISCLAIMER**: I STILL own nothing... What did you expect?

I dragged myself into the host club. Maybe it won't be that bad, I thought to myself. I only have to talk to girls, right?

The moment I walked through the doors I was bear-hugged by Tamaki, and instantly I knew I was so very wrong. After being ripped out of his arms by Haruhi and placed at a table, the club opened for business.

Two girls exchanged looks, giggled, then turned to face me. "So... um, do you... have a girlfriend?" One nervously blushed. I shot them an amused smile. "Nope! I am one-hundred percent single." I winked and sent the girls into their own fantasies. I glanced over at the twins who were in the middle of one of their famous "twincest" moments. I was suddenly reminded of my brother and felt a pang in my chest as tears welled up in my eyes.

Instantly Mori-sempai was at my side. His eyes scanned over me, then looked at Kyouya. I wiped the tears from my eyes, but the room had already been cleared of all the visitors, and I was somehow on the couch. Everyone eyed me, but Tamaki was the first to speak. "Why would such a lovely prince start to cry while surrounded by a bunch of love-" He was cut off by a loud sound blasting over the school speakers. It was none other than the Soul Eater opening theme song.

I burst out into laughter and everyone in the room peered at me strangely, except for Honey, who was still eating cake. I could already tell who it was, but I had absolutely no clue why she was here. Oh well, I could use my best friend right now.

The club doors burst open to reveal Alyssa, my best friend since preschool. All of the Host Club stared at her with wide eyes as she dance around the room then proceeded to swallow me in a giant hug. "MAXI! I HAVE MISSED YOU!" She looked at me then shook her head. "You really need to do a better job at keeping your info a secret." She winked and Kyouya's mouth dropped open. Ha, guess he hasn't been able to get pass the firewalls yet. "Um no offense, Alyssa, but why are you here?" She simply laughed and replied. "Because school over there was SOOOO BORING!"

Alyssa suddenly realized we were surrounded by decent looking men and went all fangirl-mode. She went up to both Kyouya and Tamaki and touched their cheeks, pulling them slightly together. "You two would make the perfect yaoi couple! And the one with the glasses would SOOO be the uke!" That remark actually made the terrifying Shadow King blush. Odd. I giggled slightly as she went from host to host making each one uncomfortable. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

A/N: Sorry this is SOOO short, but the chapters will be longer as soon as I have more time, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A/N ** Okay so I know its been a while since I updated and I am SO sorry I've been super busy! I'm SOO happy that Violet Fear is as good as you guys seem to think it is. And, in honor of Halloween, this chapter shall be about well, HALLOWEEN! :D Enjoy!**

"Alyssa! Stop!" I yelled. At the moment, Alyssa was attempting to get me dressed to go out tonight. Except her way of dressing casual is VERY different from mine. So in the end, I was in a strapless dress and white combat boots that went up to my knees. The dress was very revealing, so I had to wear some black thigh highs (not that they helped). Apparently we were going to a club to meet up with someone. Oh joy.

"Maxi! You look gorgeous!" I looked in the mirror and stared, mouth agape. I did indeed, look beautiful. She had added extensions to my hair and curled it, then did her makeup magic. I looked like, well, a girl. As we walked out, I grabbed an oversized hoodie and threw it on. Alyssa gave me a dirty look, but said nothing. She herself, also looked stunning in her three inch pumps, black strapless dress and hair in a messy bun.

A few minutes later, we arrived and some western-styled club. Walking in, I lost myself to the wonderful mix of music and strobe lights. Dancing for what seems like forever, Alyssa pulls me over to the side to meet the person.

"Avery!" I smiled and jumped into her arms. She was my other best friend. She was always the one who stood up to guys for me. She was like a mix between Mori and Haruhi.

We talked and talked, and eventually went back up to dance. I was dancing around with some guys when my favorite song came on. ( I must tell you this now, but whenever I'm dancing, I forget my fear of men, at least for a little while.) Caves of Ice, by Destery Smith. It was a beautiful love song, but it unfortunately, was none other that Kaoru Hitachiin. I looked around frantic, only to notice that the entire host club was there.

"Is something wrong princess?" At the sound of his voice, I ran off. At least they hadn't noticed it was me. Unfortunately, after leaving Kaoru, he decided to inform the entire host club, that happened to be staring at me.

I ran out of the club and onto the street. I ran for almost a mile when a black limo pulled up next to me. Sighing and shaking, I stopped and waited. A very tall dark man slid out, and without a word, swept me up and threw me in. I looked to see who was sitting across from me, and it was none other than that evil Kyouya. He looked at me and smirked.

"Why hello there, Maxine. Is there something that you may have forgot to mention to the rest of the host club when you joined?"

"Don't you mean when I was FORCED to join?" I shot back.

He laughed and leaned forward, his face only inches from mine. I was shaking heavily, and very afraid. Thankfully, before he could do anything, we pulled up to my house. I jumped out and ran in without saying a word. After reassuring both Alyssa and Avery that I was okay, I hopped in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell being rang repeatedly. I ran down the stairs and flung open the door, only to stand there in utter shock. The host club stood at my door, all dressed in Halloween costumes. "Happy Halloween!" I looked at my phone that not only told me it was October 31st, but also that I had slept through all of school and the club.

I led everyone into the kitchen, and started making tea. I stopped when I noticed that they were all staring at me. I looked down to realize I still had in my extensions and was only wearing boxer shorts and a tank top that showed off my C-cup chest.

Tamaki was the first to speak. "You're a girl?!"

"Uh... Yeah."

Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly at my side. "So you were the one" Hikaru started "That left me at the club?" Kaoru finished.

I nodded. Suddenly there was a loud crash as both my friends fell down the stairs. They were apparently eavesdropping. They shared a smirk as they slinked up to the group.

"Maybe she could make it up to you by inviting the entire host club to go out with us tonight!" Alyssa said.

Tamaki looked confused. "Doing what?"

"Trick or treating, of course!" Alyssa replied, which made the twins laugh.

"You still do that? In high school?" Kaoru said between laughs.

Avery shot them a dirty look and they shut up. Tamaki probably felt the uneasy tension, so he spoke up.

"Its settled then! Be back here in 4 hours everyone!" Tamaki shouted gleefully as the host club departed.

Four hours later, everyone started showing up in their costumes. The twins were both devils, Tamaki was a foreign prince, Haruhi was a maid (I wonder who got her into that), Honey was a bunny, and Mori was a samurai. It suited him well. Really well. Oh err, sorry, back to the point. Avery was a very revealing vampire, and Alyssa was an also very revealing witch. I was somehow thrown in a fluffy kitten costume. Before we even set out, the entire group decided to try hugging me to test my fluffiness.

After the group walked out on the street, I stayed behind to walk in the back. Of course being clumsy me, I tripped and fell. But instead of hitting the concrete, I was caught by familiar strong arms and stood upright. I looked up to see Mori. Our gazes were locked for what seemed like forever, and the most surprising thing of all happened. He kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SHIZNIT.

A/N: Ohmigosh you guys! ITS ALREADY THE FOURTH CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! To clear it up, yes, the kiss was fast- paced, but you'll know why it happened when you read this chapter (Maybe). ;) Another thing, the picture in the corner is actually the character I based Max off of. In all of my stories, if you look at the picture, it will be of the main character(s). Anyways, things are about to get really interesting in the Host Club. Enjoy!

Chapter 4-

I stood there, frozen, for what seemed like hours. Mori looked away and quickly caught up with Hunny. I was terrified. Not because of the fact that he kissed me, but because I actually enjoyed it.

Without really paying attention, I shot off in the opposite direction of the group. I ran and ran, but the one thing I didn't notice, was that I wasn't the only one who was missing from the group. Kyoya was too.

I didn't realize this until a familiar black limo began to follow me. Being as foolish as I was, I thought it was the host club looking for me. Which is why I stopped and waited for it to pull up next to me. Big mistake. Two large men hopped out, and must of hit me, because I then lost unconsciousness. But before I was completely out, I saw the cold eyes of the Shadow King.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was surrounded by dark, and the only thing you could hear is the faint sound of an argument. It sounded like Kyoya was yelling at someone. "I never said you should hit her!" Huh, so they did hit me. "She wouldn't have put up much of a fight, I mean, look at her! She's half the size of you!" Followed by that was the sound of angry footsteps storming off, in what seemed like my direction.

I quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep. I heard a door open and footsteps creep towards me. Someone sank onto the bed and it made my heart jump. Kyoya whispered, " Looks like your still out, huh?" He sighed. "I hate that it happened like this, but I had to do it. I can't lose to him. I'll do whatever it takes to win your heart Maxine Rosarie."

I sat there quietly for a long time. I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that he had figured out my real name, or the fact that he, the Shadow King, just confessed. To me.

Tamaki's POV:

"MAX!" We all shouted throughout the street. Where had my little princess run off too? "MAX! Daddy needs you!" I wailed. "Boss, now is not the time to be such a perv." Kaoru shot at me, causing me to run into a dark corner, but I quickly recovered. Hmm, I wonder why Kaoru was so upset?... Oh well! "Does anyone know why she might have gone off? Did something happened?" I asked the group. After a few seconds of silence, Mori stepped forward, with an actual expression on his face. Guilt. Firmly, but quietly, he stated, "I... kissed her."

A/N: GAHH! I'M SO EXCITED! AREN'T YOU?! I already know what's going to happen KYAA! I personally love how I get to show off Kyoya's feminine side, hehe! *Kyoya walks up behind me and holds up hand like Darth Vader* Me: Um... Kyoya.. what are you doing? Kyoya: Force choking you.

Tamaki: Don't forget to visit us in chapter 5! And don't kill the author Kyoya!


	5. Update!

I'm really, REALLY sorry that you guys have been waiting forever and I never posted anything so... GUESS WHAT?! I'm coming out with three new chapters for each story plus a new fanfiction! :D So hang tight!

Also, I've been working on a story all my own, so here's a preview of that instead ( I know it is poorly written and I plan on rewriting it so yeah, sorry!):

I tumbled out of bed and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It was the first day of my new school. Oh joy. Groggily, I went into the bathroom and started the shower. Turning to look back into the mirror, I saw my cat ears wiggle around as I listened to the steady beat of waterfall from behind the shower curtain. Yeah, I have cat ears.

My name is Kazkae Firimi, but most people just call me Kaz. I am a stray cat, er, more of a runaway actually. My family is the ruling family of the Kai kingdom, where cats with the power to shapeshift into humans, dwell. We can transform at will or when we are afraid. However, cats aren't the only shapeshifters. The dogs, who have been our enemies since the beginning of time, live in the kingdom nearby, the Deilo kingdom. Unfortunately, my parents had the wonderful idea to obtain peace with the dogs. This is where the runaway part comes in. After speaking with the rulers of the dog kingdom, my parents told me of their plans. Apparently, I was betrothed. To a dog. Being a princess, I knew that I would be married off instead of finding love, but come on, a dog?! They smell horrid, they constantly have fleas, and they sniff each others butts. Disgusting right? Oh, but it only gets worse. A few days after getting the news, I was introduced to my fiance, Prince Caito. It. Was. Dreadful. Don't get me wrong, he was very attractive, but he was rude, arrogant, and a total womanizer. The only words he spoke the entire time were, "This is her? Pfft, I could have done better."

Soon after that, I received the engagement ring. It was a beautiful, silver ring with an 18 karat diamond. Since it is a tradition, they placed it on a magic silver chain around my neck that could only be broken by the same tools it was made with, which are kept by the man's father. I begged and pleaded with my parents to break off the engagement, but they wouldn't listen. In the end, they didn't care about the peace that it would bring, but the large sum of wealth that the dog's owned. So I left.

Leaving the hidden kingdom, I came to a country called "America". The streets were filled with fast moving vehicles and angry people. It was terrifying, so I just wandered about in my cat form. I couldn't find anywhere to stay, and the rain started pouring down on my soft black fur as the sun set. Luckily, a nice wealthy old lady named Myrtle happened to take me home. She was very sweet, and when she found out my secret, instead of throwing me out she adopted me as her own child. However, in order to keep my true identity a secret, she cut my hair short and enrolled me in an all boy's academy. That was two months ago.

After I got out of the shower, Iblow dried my hair and got dressed. I tucked my chain under my shirt and pulled a hat out from my closet. I have to wear hats because my powers haven't fully developed, so my ears and tail still show.

"Kaz! Hurry up, or you'll be late!" Myrtle's butler, Sebastian yelled.

I threw on my shoes and rushed down the stairs, skipping breakfast entirely. Sebastian, already in the limo, started the engine and drove off as soon as I shut the car door. I looked out the window and sighed. The one thing I didn't want to mention to Myrtle, probably because it would worry her, was that Caito, also attends this school.

. ...


	6. Update and Contest!

Author: So, guys... I AM SOO SOOO SOOOOO SORRYYYYY. I haven't posted in FOREVER. And I feel horrible. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up in the next few days. ( I am working with some friends to write it! :D)

Anyways, I decided to thank all of the WONDERFUL people who are reading Violet Fear. Like seriously, you guys are amazing. I love reading the comments and interacting with you all!

So to thank you, I'm going to add a new character! BUT HERES THE AWESOME PART! You guys get to decide who it is! All you need to do is comment a name and what their role would be! (For example: Shirozia, Max's aunt)

I will read through the comments and which ever one I like the best I will use. BE WARNED THOUGH. In order for me to make it how you want it, I am probably going to PM you about it so be active. Also, I'll announce when I end this little contest so have fun and watch for the next update!

Kyoya: Pfft, you're doing this because you can't come up with anymore characters, aren't you?

Author: You shuddup! You're just mad cuz I made you like someone!

Kyoya: -**pouts-**

**Author: **Oh and before I forget, yes I know, the whole Mori kiss scene was REALLY fast paced, but trust me, there was a reason for that, I swear.

I love you all~!

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 5

Author: Hey... so my friend decided to jump off a roof and end up in the hospital so I will be writing this chapter by myself. And yes, I DO STILL EXIST IM SORRRYYYY.

Alyssa's POV:

Everyone was silently sitting in the living room with dark circles under their worried eyes. Wow, these guys must care for Max more than I thought. Especially that one redheaded twin. Kaoru I think it was? He looks the most worried and frustrated in the group. Off to the side, Mori is looking out the window with a dark expression on his face, and his eyes filled with guilt. I feel kind of bad for the guy.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kaoru jumped up and flung the door open. Kyoya stood there, with Max asleep in his arms. He placed her gently on the couch while the others bombarded him with questions. Apparently he had seen her being taken by some guys, and when he retrieved her she was unconscious. I shook my head. The host club sure is gullible, but why would he...? I thought for a second then giggled a little. Obviously the fool's never been in love before. It's kinda cute, actually.

Max's POV:

I woke up with a huge headache. When I opened my eyes, I saw the entire host club staring at me with concern. "W-What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Kaoru glanced at me curiously. "You mean you don't remember a thing?" I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Kyoya smirk slightly, but when I took a second glance it was gone. Tamaki sighed. "Well, at least my precious daughter is okay!" He then bear-hugged me, causing me to whimper and shake violently. "Tamaki..." Haruhi's eyes blazed as she whacked him upside the head. Everyone then seemed to return to their normal, cheery selves.

I turned off my alarm, set out my uniform, then proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for school. There was only one problem, someone was already in the bathroom. I banged on the door. "Who is in the bathroom and why are you up so early?!" Alyssa opened the door and cracked a wicked grin. "Well you see, Avery and I will be attending school with you from now on! Now this hair ain't gonna dry itself, so if you'll excuse me.." She slammed the door in my face and I sank to the floor. Dammit.

I took a deep breath as we entered the schoolyard. Well, this should be just wonderful.

At the end of the day, Alyssa and I walked to the abandoned music room. (Avery had gotten detention...) Alyssa practically skipped in as I drudged slowly behind her. I sat down in my normal seat and waited as the guests filed in. My normal clients sat down smiled. I threw them a genuine smile back causing them to blush furiously. I sat back and listened with my cup of tea as the girls chattered.

Alyssa sat in the corner staring at Kyoya with an interesting yet unreadable expression. One of the girls, noticing who I was looking at, spoke up. "Um.. is that your uh, girlfriend?" I quickly shook my head. "Oh no, no. She's just a friend." The twins burst out laughing from somewhere behind the couch. "Of course she's not his girlfriend! Because.." Hikaru started, and Kaoru popped up right behind me. "Max is GAYYY." He almost whispered. My face turned red and my clients looked shocked. "I am not!" I shrieked, "You're the gay one!" Kaoru smirked and leaned in close to my face. "Well, would you like to be my boyfriend?" He hissed seductively.

Suddenly, he flew across the room, and an infuriated Avery stood were he once stood. How did she even get out of detention? She gave me a look asking if I was okay, and I nodded in response. Luckily, my clients had fainted from the incident. Hikaru was on the floor rolling with laughter, and Kaoru was glaring at him angrily. Ugh, those two are just too much.


End file.
